


Baby Names

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Baby Things [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baby, Baby Names, F/F, Motherhood, Writing Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yatesmann and baby planning. </p><p>(aka the best prompt I've been sent because tears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlsinthefirehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/gifts).



"What about Evangeline?"

" _Evangeline?_ What year is this?

"It's a classy name!"

"Yeah, back in the 1800s!"

"I'll have you know-"

"Drop it, Jillian."

"Fine." The blonde woman huffed and went back to looking through the book of baby names she and Abby found. "Ooh! Dante."

"Dante's Inferno? No. Next!"

Holtzmann sighed and looked up at her partner who was typing furiously on her laptop on the couch next to her. "Why are you being so closed minded?"

"I'm not." Abby shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm being realistic. I don't want our baby named after things that remind me of other things."

"Other things?" Holtzmann raised her eyebrow. "You mean other people?" She was referring to Abby's ex who had Dante's Inferno completely memorized. She and Abby would discuss it in lengths back when they were together.

Abby set her jaw and slouched down further into the couch, her eyes glued even more to the laptop screen. "Can we drop it?"

Not wanting to get into another argument about Abby's ex _again_ , Holtzmann went back to her book. "Did you pick up the crib today?"

"Yeah," Abby said. "I have all the pieces and the instructions laid out in the nursery, ready to be put together. Which I'm making you do, by the way."

"But I'm the one-"

"Do you really want me to go near that contraption?" Abby interrupted, looking at her. "Do you remember what happened the last time I helped you build something?"

Holtzmann shuddered at the memory of smoke and firemen invading their lab. "Point taken. I'll get on it first thing in the morning."

It was quite for a few moments after that and then Abby finally closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table next to where Holtzmann had her feet propped up on a pillow. She leaned over and placed her hand on Holtzmann's swelling belly and kissed her cheek. Holtz turned her head and placed a kiss on Abby's soft lips and Abby smiled against her mouth. They pulled away slowly, their foreheads pressed together while Abby drew lazy circles on Holtzmann's tummy.

"I like Penelope," Abby told her, a glimmer in her green eyes.

Holtzmann smirked. "Like Penelope Cruz?" The scientist started sliding all over the couch, changing her voice to an imitation of Penelope Cruz and spouted random phrases at Abby in her accent.

"You ruin everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually end things sappy and fluffly, but I had to end this one silly, especially when it involves Kate's Penelope Cruz impersonation.


End file.
